Red
by Riddled-Slytherin
Summary: Something I wrote in English class. It's a bit dark, I guess...well maybe it is. I came up with after reading 'Dracula', so maybe thats what gave me the idea. TG
1. Red as Wine

9-21-04

**Red**

**--------------**

_Blood....._

It spills to the street, into rivers that look like rich red wine. The blood of the Innocent, those who were defenseless, the blood of whom were not worthy in his eyes.

She tried her best to change his views, that she did. But why would he ever listen?

His victim she was from so long ago. Back then she was a 11 year old girl, just learning how to use a wand, attending the school he now belonged. He was her best friend, but friends did he know?

She poured to him her heart and soul. Freeing him from a book, to take her pure soul.

He had been thought to be destroyed, to be dead. But a memory is never dead, as long as there is still a person who holds it.

He had been brought back, restored, revived. He wanted revenge, to see the unworthy die, but in order for this he hid away, waited, and waited.

_Blood....._

The color of her hair, the color warm in her heart.

Black the color they said was his, that set him and her apart. Cold was he, but she tried to see him in a lighter way. So she tried to change his views, and he stroked her blood red hair.The chilling color, fell to her shoulders like red wine spilling from a glass.

-------------------------

Thanks for reading, I may make another chapter, for this. I came up with it in English class, I guess I should pay more attention to the teacher, but it is writing class, and I wrote!

Well if this was liked I will make another chapter (when I'm not working on Taking Over Me!).

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::

P.S.

I can't really come up with a title, if someone suggests something better then 'Red.' I will use it!! thanx!


	2. Point of views

9-22-04

I don't own Harry Potter

-

He sits still, and looks into the deep brown eyes, her red hair blows in silent breeze, and he put the picture down.

He then takes his fine wand out, and mutters a spell. Fire erupts in the old stone fire well. He walks to a book shelf, and takes off it a black leather bound book, and opens it to a first page, and writes in his spidery wand writing. The letters look ghostly among the fires light, and he needs to blink to get use to the light. He closes the book, and walks away, leaving it with a tattered picture, one that He now has no care about. He cast a spell onto the door, it locks forever, he shows no remorse.

He disappears from the sight. The ground shakes violently the ancient stone crumbles, but then in an instant the illusion is gone, He stands out under the starry sky. And cast one more lock upon the door. The ancient wards he has broken, with the blood of the founder who held most power, he walks away, never to step back to the old school, he forever forgets the blood red hair, and in a finale thought, memories flood his mind of the days before, he won the war. The days she tried to change his views, the days he wants to wash away from his mind, but they are burnt into the back of his eyes, as the memory comes to its end, he disappears, hes not coming back.

----------------------

_"Power will always be the most important thing to me, love. You can't change, no matter how hard you try. I will never change, to be what _you _think I could, no excuse me, what I _should_ be. In the end I have already won this battle, and I will win all the others."Those words he says. He watches her look away, but sees her turn to face him once more.Then she asks him so innocently "Why are you doing such merciless things?" He looks down upon her, and laughs coldly and says "Mercy is what the weak show, I will never fall into such weakness." And she looks away._

-----------------------

Her family stays still, memories of their precious girl. Where is she now? Thats the thing that runs past. She told them she would go change him, but they tried to make her stay. Their darling little daughter now has run away. The mourn there missing of her, the light she brought to them. They know she did not change him, for they stay hidden all away. Loss has followed them so freely, of a son, and his friend. But where is the blood red haired girl? Will they ever see her again?

They mourned her, when she left a letter, mourned her when she did not come home. But before that happened, they told her not to talk of Him. She told them he was calling for her, his voice whispered words in her ear. Saint Mungos was only a fluu away, but the never did want to bring. So when she left, she wrote them letters, to let them know she was alive. But the streets now are littered in what looks like red wine. The color hurts, the color stains, the color of her hair. They can only look back at memories, and read the finale things in her diary.......not really secrets, but things she sees, things she left them, just in case.........

---------------

Thanks for reading this chapter. So many reviews, I thank everyone who reviewed. For a while I was nervous about uploading this. Well, I guess I'll keep the title, since I will most likely refer to the color red many times. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but who knows?

It is a Ginny Tom fic, I am a fan of those, but more likely fan of Tom, well, I'll update again soon! Also, sorry if I misspelled words, the spell check most likely got most of them!

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	3. From her eyes

9-23-04

-------

I don't own HP.

------------------------

She awakens on a Sunday morning, hand me downs her prized possessions, her valued treasures. She now is in a pair of tattered old shoes, a torn old knitted jacket, that has been patched up so much, that it is multicolored. She wares old patched and ripped jeans, and a old torn sweater. She walks happily down old stairs, leading to a tiny old kitchen. Her mum is cooking a meal for kings, she looks to an old long table, with mis-matched chairs. She closes her eyes, the old table is gold, with the most marvelous silver ware the world could behold. She opens her eyes, and walks to a seat, it old wood legs are not even, she sits down and it wobbles. She closes her eyes yet away, and the chair is her thrown. She looks down to her self, on her gold thrown, and is dressed in the most beautiful clothes she has ever seen. She is a princess, who wears old tattered clothes, who looks like all others, but is special in her own way, and she wears a crown made of flowers, and with her wand, holds much power.

Her father is away, at work for the ministry, her mother tells her this, which cause's the girl to nod a simple yes. Just then her focus comes to the stairs, were her brother comes down with two of his best friends. They acknowledge her presence, with a wave and nod. She moves her head, to a boy with black hair and a sacred scar. She swears she could hear someone whisper in her ear, the voice so familiar, but she can't place it. The voice tells her to stop looking at the boy, and she listens so loyally to it, and wonders why. She shakes it off, as her mum drops three large pancakes on her plate. Her mum tells her to eat up, for she is rather thin. Then the girl just laughs, and tells her dear old mum, thats just the way she will always be. Her mother smiles, and walks over to her laughing brother, and she closes her eyes, and sees a red haired Court Jester, who's laugh is hearty, who makes a crowd laugh, but her gaze is moved, and her sense's blocked, she sees a prince with dark black hair, and deep lethal green eyes, his hair neat, not messy, like she expects. Then he walks over and whispers in her ear, his chilling cold voice runs through her head.

She opens her eyes and sees no gold, only the old beaten up home that is her palace, the place filled with old childhood dreams, a place that will never be empty, a place alway alive in her heart, she will never forget it, she knows that well.

------------------------------

I hope this was not to confusing. But the first two chapters are meant to explain something. This one was from Ginny's point of view, I guess it easy to tell. It takes place before the war. I am trying to stay in character, hopefully it is. And again, thank you everyone who reviewed this!

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	4. Past and now

9-26-04

-

I don't own HP.

-

_After the battle, when he wins_

His kingdom of stone, he is sits alone, watching the days go by. He attends to the meetings, wearing a mask, no emotion lurks on his face. He sends a few curse's to those who don't listen, some never wake up again. He then laughs to himself, a cold smirk on his lips, what would she have said?

Walking away to the cold outdoors, the blood red sky, never bothering his eyes, he watchs a family walk by. They are dressed in rags, it reminds him of her, he looks away, and spares them a day, he then walks to a garden where snakes all linger, and hisses his words, and watch them obey as they slither away. He then looks to a weeping willow, that stands over a pond, he walks over to the old tree, and leans onto its old trunk, and looks to his reflection in the water. His black hair, falling down to his eyes, he pushs back the loose strands of hair, and swears he could hear a girl laughing. He turns his head and sees no one is their, he is just haunted by a memory.

He close's his eyes, as a silent breeze quickly blows by him, it bring's with it the cold of the season, the harder months to come. He leaves the tree, and walks back to the cold castle, biding a elf to close the heavy door.

-

_Before the battle_

Dancing so slow in her princess' gown, spinning round and round. Blood red hair, moves in a swift breeze, he will pull her close to him. She rests her head upon his chest, her eyes shut gently. He then lets her go, and walks away, and leaves her there all alone, like always.

She opens her eyes, her mother passes her by, and tells her to call for her brothers, since dinner is almost done. She blinks a few times, and sits there and trys to figure out what she was day dreaming.

All her day dreams, are just so rich, from the gold of a goblet to pure silver of knifes, to beatiful glass shandelers. She then thinks it were Harry who she danced with in dreams, and grins a hidden grin, but in the back of her head a voice has said that she already knows who. She goes and gets her older brothers, and takes her place at her make believe thrown, and eats a meal cooked with love, and then when done, runs up the old stairs to fall asleep, just to dream a marvolus dream, and to see who her dance partner is tonight, for she knows who it is, but fears who he is and will become.

-

Sorry it took a while to update, I've broken my right coller bone, and pinched a nerve there, so I'm doing this all lefty, which is not so great for me, since, I'm right handed. The computer mouse is not to friendly to me today....... well enough of my rambleings, I'll try and update soon!

Thanks for reading!

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::

p.s.

I wont be updating Taking over me untill I am able to type, I just had most of this typed up so I finished it.


	5. Thoughts of them both

9-30-04

**Red**

----------------------

I do not own Harry Potter.

------------------------

Katana Midori-Fading Shadow: Thanks for telling me I spelt the word wrong, I'll fix it when I get the chance!

------------------------

Her dreams are haunted by his face, burnt into the backs of her eyes. He haunts her mind, and is the black shadow in her chocolate eyes, his voice rings in her ears, and he calls to her. Her brain tells her that he is dead, that he could never come back. Harry killed him, the diary is gone, at least that was what they said. She sees more and more of his handsome face, and tells herself looks could be deciveing. But it gets harder and harder, as he looks at her with false sorrow, and whispers sweet lies into her ears.

She sits in her room, combing her hair, looks at her reflection, and sees a shard of her soul. Her mirror image shows something else, a girl dreesed in a silver and green gown. She blinks and blinks, then it goes away, and she thinks she sees him there. His lethal green eyes, they capture her so easily, he seems so trustworthy, she is falling into his trap. She puts her hand to the mirror, and goes to touch his face, but cuts her hand on the broken glass, and in the back of her head hears a cold laugh. She runs from her room, tears dampen her cheeks, she runs to her mother, like when she was young, and asks for her cut to be healed.

-

He would have a plan, so he would call on the girl, who he remebered, when she had blood red curls. She listened to him way back then, but he had controll over her. She called him her very best friend, and when he asked if she would always help him, in the end, she said yes, and the contract is binding, now he needs her, and it is time. She will have to listen, or will lose her life, he does not care to much. All he cares for is gaining his allies, and gaining his power.

He wants her on his side, for she could get Potter, cornered right where He wants. She will probably cry, and beg for Potters life, but then he, being _Tom _will tell her she did this, and she will cry some more.

Yes thats the way he sees it, but of course she would never be able to call him by his name, but by the one the wizard world fears, so he now calls upon her.

-----------------------------------------

Thanks for reading the chapter!

Hopefully I'll update soon!

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	6. Slumber

10-4-04

-

**Red**

-

I don't own Harry Potter! (enough said?)

---------------------

He is board sitting alone, no one there to talk to. Those who are his company, he shuts out till he needs to talk. He will replay the days in his mind, of past, and today. He stands up, and walks away, to the long old dungeon, and grins an evil grin. He looks into old rusted cells, and sees a red haired boy. Red hair that is lighter then hers, but similar none the less. Her brother sits his head down, knees to his face. If she could see him now, she would think him be disgraced. Almost laughing at the boy, Tom leaves and goes away. The red haired boy looks up, and watches through forgotten eyes.

-

Not to long ago, he would be playing a game of chess, against his little sister. They would most likely be at home, school, or he didn't know. A fire crackling, while the pieces move in there game of war. Maybe once or twice he would let her win a game. He adored his little sister, they were closer in age.

He followed her and his friend, and saw many meet there ends. He followed after his friend had fallen, did the best he can. He figured, if he died, it would be to protect his sister. But he saw the rags turn into riches, the choice his sister could take. But only heard in the end, that everything has an end, no matter what road you take. So he really does not know, sitting in his new home, his fears his only company, among the spiders, he shudders in the cold. And maybe once in a rare blue moon, he has been paid a visit. Mocking him, he knows, but he can't fight back, anymore, for all he knows, hes all alone.

-

She rests six feet under, in a princess gown, waits to be waken from her slumber, waits in shattered slumber.

The problem is, her prince seems to not be coming, he has much more things to do, so lay in your slumber, its all that you can even do. Forget the problems of the world, they cant help you through, don't mind the blood in the soil, its just another problem. Sleep for now, and maybe, just maybe your prince will rescue you.

-------------------------

Thanks for reading!

I try not to use the names, you probably figure, but now I find I have to use Tom's name, since if I use other words in place, the sentence seems not flow right, so I guess I'll have to put Ginny in soon. Also, I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::


	7. Ghosts

11-30-04

**Red **

**Chapter 7 –** Ghosts

-

Long ago the world was different, well not that long ago. Once the half, pure, and muggle studied under the same roof. But now the school is all condemned, books may crumble at your fingers touch. The school is more of a wicked place, where corpses lye and spend there day. Ghosts are the students now, walking freely up and down, gliding quickly to the classes that are there to last.

He won't ever care, the school is a burial ground now, he won't come back, never.

Sure he won a battle, on the old school grounds, sure he had once called the place his home, but now he is quite happy, leaving the place alone.

-

In the old school, not a single Slytherin will be found roaming the halls; only few Gryffindors who were not brave enough will walk in eternity to the common room or next class. The Hufflepuffs are many, and the Ravenclaws are less, each lead by a teacher who in death wished to teach the students who will never leave.

Text books are not like they were, the boy who livid did not win, the world is a mere shadow, and the death toll is rising. Teachers could though just recall things they were once told. Like for instance there was the girl, with blood red curls, who opened the chamber, and set chaos free. And years after the tragic times, was it left for she to die, and at the hands of the boy who played the role as perfect head boy, this is the story spoken among the young ghosts, who now crowd around the first victim of the boy, to hear the short story, oh joy.

I know this is short, but this is the most that I could probably update. November has been a hard month on me, and I have been away most of it. I may rewrite this to make it longer, but this is the most I have been able to think up. Thanks for reading!

:::Riddled-Slytherin:::

P.S. Expect further delay on this on TOM, I have sprained my right arm, hopefully that heals up………to bad I can't say I fell off a broom during a quidditch match. Stupid me slipped in the kitchen, oh well. Peace.


End file.
